Chris' Dilemma
by Starlite919
Summary: How will Piper react to Chris' secret and will she be able to save him in time?
1. Chris' Secret

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the characters in any way. *sniff sniff*  
  
Summary: How will Piper react to Chris' secret and will she be able to save him in time?  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One - Chris' Secret  
  
"Chris is your son. Piper." Paige said, desperately hoping Piper wouldn't collapse from shock.  
  
" H..How..i..is this possible? It can't be...I'm not even pregnant!" Piper, running this thought through her mind a few times, stood there, while Phoebe and Paige nodded their heads eagerly...  
  
"Oh what am I gonna do?"  
  
"Talk to Leo about it." Phoebe suggested.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...because...because I can't..."  
  
Chris walked in, gently knocking on the already open door.  
  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
Piper turned around to see Chris standing in the doorway. They stared at each other, both with nervous looks on their faces.  
  
Piper, sick of standing around, walked up to Chris and gave him a hug.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me about this?" Piper asked  
  
" I thought you wouldn't understand." Chris said, a bit relieved that everyone now knew the truth.  
  
"Understand? Of course I'd understand. You're my son..."  
  
Paige and Phoebe, sensing a mother and son moment coming, excused themselves to the kitchen  
  
After they exited, Piper went on. " Listen, Chris...I'm sorry about all of this. I should've believed you. It's just that...it's hard for me to trust people. Especially when it comes to Wyatt. He's only a baby. I just didn't want to risk his well-being."  
  
" It's okay. I understand. He's your son. I can see you care about him a lot."  
  
"Chris...yes, he is my son...but you're my son too...I just wish I knew earlier. I love you! You know that, don't you?"  
  
Smiling, Chris nodded. "Yeah. I know mom. I love you too."  
  
Feeling happier than ever, Piper got up and excused herself. She headed upstairs to check on Wyatt.  
  
Chris still sat there, surprised by the conversation he just had with his mom. He never knew her well, since she died when he was young. He lingered in the living room, afraid to leave. The last few moments had been the best since he had reached this time period. He didn't want it to end. However, Phoebe soon called for him.  
  
******  
  
Chris entered the kitchen and froze in his tracks when he saw the numerous bottles of ingredients lying around the counters and the floor.  
  
" Wow...what happened in here?" Phoebe, appearing from behind a bag of groceries on the floor, replied. " Oh...nothing much happened. Just didn't have time to clean up and organize... Um...a little help here...  
  
She stood up and tossed the bag at Chris, who caught it and lowered it into the only empty space left on one of the counters.  
  
Chris, recognizing the kitchen as a war zone, left and went back to the living room.  
  
Piper, finished checking on Wyatt, came downstairs and was about to join Chris on the couch when a demon appeared behind her.  
  
Chris, noticing the demon, shouted.  
  
" Mom! Behind you!"  
  
She turned around just in time to see him launch an energy ball at her.  
  
Knowing she was not fast enough to run, she tried to freeze it. She succeeded for a few seconds before the energy ball was moving again. By this time, Chris had jumped close enough to push Piper out of the way, blocking her on the way down to the floor.  
  
Piper got up and thanked Chris. When she went to help him up, she was shocked to see that the energy ball that missed her had left a mark on his left side. He was surprisingly still alert, but she could see the pain he felt in his eyes.  
  
She left him on the floor to rest while she went back to deal with the demon, who was still standing in the middle of the living room. Seeing that she was now alone, he launched a bunch of energy balls at her, distracting her.  
  
As she was avoiding them., the demon was able to call a darklighter for help. Piper saw the darklighter and tried to warn Chris, but at this time, the darklighter and the demon were standing over him.  
  
" Don't move, witch, or he dies." The demon said, holding an energy ball in his hand.  
  
" I think we could use him." Said the Darklighter, who summoned his crossbow and held it to Chris' stomach, aiming to shoot if Piper moved.  
  
Chris winced as he felt the pain in his side from the energy ball. When he moved to get up, the Darklighter held the Crossbow closer to his stomach, the arrow touching his shirt.  
  
The demon, along with the Darklighter, grabbed Chris and shimmered out  
  
Piper still stood there, shocked that her son was now captured. In a way, she could still hear his screams of pain as he was lifted from the floor just moments ago.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
* Hey everyone! That's the first chapter...the second'll be up soon...i just have to write it first...:-)  
  
Until then, R&R!! 


	2. Chris' Dilemma

Hey! i'm back! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter...here's the second...if u have any suggestions, let me know!  
  
Also, thank you to all of the reviewers!   
  
Charmed Leo, X3, darla101, M J Rosemary, gimmeabreak, Devonny, Elaine Hayes, Lotamoxie, Issi, Cuttie and Emerald Silver!  
  
U guys r helpin me write this!  
  
Anyway, enough of my rambling...on to the story!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 - Chris' Dilemma  
  
Chris was taken to an underground lair by the demon and the darklighter. By the time they put him in a cell, he had lost a considerable amount of blood and he was very weak.  
  
He groaned as they threw him in and locked the gate. He tried to orb, but found that in his state, he lacked the energy to leave.  
  
" What do we do with him?" The Darklighter said, knowing that Chris could lead the Charmed Ones right to them.  
  
" Nothing for now. They'll come for him...and when they do, we'll be ready." Said the Demon, hatching a plan.  
  
"So we just hand him over?"  
  
They won't be successful. I never said we had to hand him over alive." The Demon said, chuckling.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, at the Manor, Piper desperately searched through the Book of Shadows for the name of the demon, coming up with nothing. Phoebe was busy scrying for Chris and Paige was at work with another one of her vanquishing potions.  
  
Piper dazed in and out when flipping through the Book, thinking of her newly discovered son. When she finished flipping, she groaned in despair, knowing Chris was now in the hands of evil.  
  
Phoebe gasped as the crystal landed on a spot in the center of the city.  
  
" Hey guys! I think I found Chris. He's in the center of the city."  
  
Paige, hearing this, spoke up. " But why would he be out in the day?"  
  
"That's a good point," Piper said. "It might be a trap."  
  
Phoebe spoke up again. "It doesn't matter. He's your son....we have to get him back."  
  
"She's right, ya know." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you guys are. Alright, but pack a few extra vials of that potion. We might need it."  
  
With this, Piper called Leo.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
Leo responded by orbing down to her.  
  
" Yeah? You need something?"  
  
"Um...yeah...Chris has been kidnapped and we need to get him back...can you watch Wyatt for me? I think he's sleeping now, but when he wakes up, can u give him his bottle?" said Piper  
  
"Wait. When did this happen?"  
  
"Um...this morning. But don't worry. If we run into any trouble, we'll be sure to call you. Besides...you do have the healing touch," Paige said, chuckling.  
  
With that, the three orbed to the center of the city.  
  
****  
  
Chris didn't know where he was. The light from the candles outside dimly lighted the cell he was in. From his position, he could hear the demon and the darklighter speaking clearly. He heard them say that he was bait for the sisters.  
  
He groaned as he sat up slowly, using the wall for support. His wound was clearly infected and it only got worse as each minute passed.  
  
Thinking: I have to warn them. They can't come for me...they'll get themselves killed! I can't let that happen.  
  
He tried to stand up, only to fail and fall back to the ground, making a loud enough noise to alert the demon and the darklighter of his wakening.  
  
They opened the cell and dragged him to his feet. He dangled, his feet too weak to support his body.  
  
" Time to take a little trip, whitelighter." The darklighter said.  
  
They shimmered out and appeared in the middle of the city.  
  
The Darklighter lifted Chris to his feet and tied his hands behind his back, to a pole in an alleyway.  
  
Now, the darklighter and the demon hid while leaving Chris in the open as bait.  
  
Almost immediately, Chris started sinking to the ground, his strength giving out. He sat there, wanting to leave and warn the sisters. He struggled to get out of the bonds, but he was unsuccessful. He kept trying until he noticed three shadows walking into the alleyway.  
  
He was too late.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Hey...so how was it? Let me know...the third chapter'll be up soon... 


End file.
